


Time is a funny thing

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Harry did or saw, he could not shake the strange feelings he kept having, something was going to happen, he just had no idea what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is a funny thing

Harry sat at the table in Grimmauld place listening to everyone talk or laugh, he couldn’t laugh because something kept nagging at him, like something was about to happen and he wasn’t sure what.

‘Are you still worried about what you told me Harry?’ 

Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore sit beside him, ‘Yeah, my stomach is all in knots and I have no idea why, but something else popped into my head.’

‘Do you want to explain what this something is?’

‘I know it wouldn’t be possible, the danger,’ Harry sighed but looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of his headmaster, ‘When I try to concentrate on what might be wrong or what might happen my thoughts automatically drifted to my parent’s house. I have never been there or know anything about it, but it’s like someone is telling me to go there, for all of us to go there,’ Harry sighed again, ‘I think I’m cracking up sir.’

‘I do not think you are cracking up Harry, I believe that your instincts are trying to tell you something and if you want my advice then I would say follow your instincts.’

‘But what about the danger, we’re all here for a reason. Voldemort knows the order of the phoenix is guarding me, that you’re here with us.’

‘Look inside yourself Harry, tell me what you are feeling right now.’

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, ‘The house, I keep seeing all of us at the house, inside the house,’ Harry looked back at Dumbledore, ‘Do you think something might be there, something my parents hid in the house that might help?’

‘That is a good point, maybe it is you’re parents telling you to go home that you will find what you need. With the amount of wands to keep everyone safe, would you like to go?’

Harry stared at Sirius and Remus talking to Mad-eye, McGonagall was talking to Tonks, Snape was talking to Kingsley, the older Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie were talking to their father, the twins were whispering and Harry knew they must be talking about more Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were talking while Mrs. Weasley was working on what she was going to make for dinner.

‘Yes, I would, but there’s one person here that I can’t work out why I want him to join us. I know you trust him Sir and he is in the order but why would I want him to go to my parent’s house when he hated my father?’

‘Yes Severus did hate James just as James hated him, but you are being told to go and that all of us should go including Severus, which must mean it’s necessary or important.’

Harry turned back to face Dumbledore, ‘I want to do this, but what if we get seen?’

‘I’m sure Tom and his friends would never expect a large group of the order of the phoenix members would go to Godric’s Hollow, especially with you. As you said, he knows you are being guarded by the order, he would know that I have made all necessary plans to keep you safe.’

‘Do you trust me sir, or what I’m feeling?’

‘Yes I do, I often get feelings that guide me and they are usually right.’

‘Okay, can we do it now?’

‘Yes, let me make this announcement, if you did I think Molly would believe you were cracking up.’

Harry smiled, ‘Yeah, she would, thanks Sir.’

‘Anytime my boy,’ Albus smiled then stood, ‘Everyone,’ he called, then waited until all the talk stopped and everyone turned to face him, ‘We are all going out, we are taking a trip to Godric’s Hollow.’

It was instant, everyone either shouting that it was dangerous or asking why Godric’s Hollow. Albus and Harry glanced at each other, Harry shrugged before Albus held up his hand.

‘This is something that Harry needs to do. My instincts have guided my path for years, it seems Harry’s instincts are telling him that all of us need to go to the Potter house at Godric’s Hollow.’

‘That is dangerous Potter, you-know-who probably has people watching that house,’ Mad-eye said.

‘Harry,’ Sirius knelt down beside his godson, ‘Tell me why you want to go there?’

‘I don’t know Sirius, something is telling me we all have to go and I have no idea why. Professor Dumbledore said to trust my instincts and there telling me to go. Maybe my parents left something there, something that might help.’

‘I know James and Lily would often whisper about something, Prongs never did tell me what they talked about,’ Sirius stared into Harry’s eyes, ‘If we do this, you stay next to Albus, do you hear me?’

Harry smiled, ‘I’ll be right next to Padfoot and professor Dumbledore.’

‘Harry, this is dangerous,’ Hermione said.

‘It could be, but something is telling me we’ll be okay, that everything will be okay. This is hard to explain Hermione, but I’m being told to go there.’

‘What about the dark lord, for all you know it’s him telling you this Potter, so he can kill you,’ Severus said.

‘I thought of that sir, but I don’t feel any danger, just something that I have to do and all of us have to be together,’ Harry sighed then looked away from Snape and back to Sirius, ‘Dumbledore said it could be my parents telling me Sirius, what if they are and we don’t go? We could miss an opportunity to get something or some information, I don’t know, something.’

Sirius stood and stared at Albus, ‘You trust these feelings Harry is having?’

‘Yes, I do Sirius. Think back to Harry’s second year and the chamber of secrets, something told him to stab the diary with the basilisk fang. Doing that saved his life and Miss Weasley’s life. He trusted his instincts when it came to you where I was unsure at the time, so was Remus.’

‘That’s true, but why Snape?’ Sirius glanced down at his godson, ‘Explain that since Prongs would turn over in his grave to have him in his home.’

‘I don’t know Sirius, I just know it has to be all of us, including professor Snape.’

‘Let’s do this now before Severus, Minerva and I have to returned to Hogwarts. I want all of you that are underage to stay close to an adult. I’m sure Molly and Arthur wish to keep Ginny, Ron and Hermione with them, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, you four stay together, but Mad-eye you stay close to Molly, Nymphadora stay close to the Weasley boys, Severus and Minerva you will be on the outer edge keeping watch, Remus towards the front as your werewolf instincts can sense more than we could ever see, Kingsley at the rear. Sirius and I will be on either side of Harry, Sirius as Padfoot of course. All of you go in the groups I just assigned you, if you concentrate on the cemetery at Godric’s Hollow, make sure you think of the large beech tree at the back, it’s very secluded there and should be empty of all muggles. Sirius, we’ll go first with Harry, then you change as you cannot be seen. But all you young ones, I give you permission to use magic only if there is danger, Harry believes there won’t be, but we take no chances,’ Albus smiled down at Harry before leading the stunned group towards the front doors of Grimmauld place.

When Harry arrived with Dumbledore and Sirius, his godfather instantly changed to Padfoot, they looked around as the groups arrived within seconds of each other.

‘We’ll keep it quiet just in case such a large groups noise attracts unwanted attention,’ Albus said, then nodded to Harry who walked between him and the large black dog. As the group got onto the road, Minerva and Severus took their assigned places, one on each side of the group, Remus moved in front, Kingsley at the rear, then everyone walked through Godric’s hollow. As they passed the war memorial Ron shouted out suddenly.

‘Blimey.’

‘Ron,’ Harry turned suddenly thinking his friend was in danger but all he saw was Ron staring up at the war memorial, except it wasn’t a war memorial, ‘Oh shit,’ Harry stared up at a statue of his parents and him as a baby.

‘I never knew there was a statue Harry,’ Hermione said softly.

‘Neither did I, my mother was beautiful,’ Harry said softly as he stepped closer, ‘I don’t have a scar.’

‘Even though this was done not long after your parents were killed Harry, the Ministry thought you should be depicted without your scar. We should go Harry, we should not remain out in the open,’ Albus said urgently.

‘Yeah, sorry, I was just surprised.’

The group walked away, all following Remus, then there were more gasps as they stopped outside a house with part of the roof collapsed in.

‘Oh my, Harry would have been up there, how did he survive?’ Molly asked.

‘He was lucky Molly, but let’s get in. Harry you will need to open the door, I sealed it using your blood so only you could ever open the house. I did that after I removed your parent’s bodies.’

‘Okay,’ Harry stared at the door then down at Sirius, ‘Come with me,’ the dog gave a small growl. Harry and Padfoot walked up the path to the door, Harry stared at the handle as his hand seemed to hesitate over it.

‘You don’t have to do this Harry, we can just leave,’ Remus said.

‘No, I have to and I want to,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths then gripped the handle, he felt warmth spread up his arm as he opened the door to a home he had not lived in since he was a baby. He stepped inside with Padfoot beside him, then one by one everyone followed, Kingsley coming in last, closing the door behind him, Sirius stood again beside Harry staring up the stairs where part of the roof was hanging down.

‘If I get my hands on that rat I’ll strangle him with my bare hands,’ Sirius growled.

‘Sirius,’ Harry said softly then walked towards a door leading off the entrance way, ‘What’s this room?’

‘You’re parent’s library.’

‘This is the room,’ Harry opened the door and stepped into a good size room, with three walls lined with books shelves, filled with books, in the middle of one of the bookshelves was a large window letting in a lot of natural light. The fourth wall has a large fireplace with a leather sofa facing the it, ‘It’s nice.’ as he looked around everyone else stepped into the room.

‘Lily loved sitting in here reading, when she wasn’t cooking or brewing potions.’ Sirius said as he gazed around at a house he had not set foot in for fourteen years.

‘Was my mother good with potions?’

‘She was excellent,’ Snape said before Sirius could answer.

Harry wondered how Snape knew that, but now was not the time, so he nodded then walked towards the fireplace, on the mantle was a vial with purple liquid and written on the side in very small writing was the words, break to activate.

‘Do you believe that vial is the reason you needed to come here Harry?’ Albus asked as he stared down at him.

‘Yeah, there’s something about this vial or the potion inside it.’

‘May I see that Potter?’

Harry turned, ‘Um, yeah, sure, since you know potions,’ Harry handed Snape the vial and everyone watched as Severus examined the potion, ‘Do you know what it is?’

‘No, I do not. Your mother wrote this, it’s her handwriting, but I have no idea what she meant by activate,’ Severus handed the vial to Albus, ‘Does it look familiar to you?’

Albus sniffed the potion, then swirled it, ‘No, I do not recognise it. Could Lily know of a potion that you do not Severus?’

‘Easily, she was brilliant at potions, the only student to ever beat me in any potions class.’

‘It says break to activate it,’ Harry said softly.

‘That could be dangerous Harry,’ Hermione said.

‘I do not believe Lily would have something dangerous sitting here where it could harm her family if it got broken,’ Albus squinted at the writing, ‘It’s dated the fifth of August nineteen eighty, that could be the day she meant to use this or even the day she made it.’

Harry stared at the vial in Dumbledore’s hand, but he felt it, inside his heart, like something was telling him to break the vial. So he quickly grabbed the vial back from Dumbledore and threw it onto the ground before anyone could stop him. He felt it, his body seemed to be moving very fast, when it stopped the first thing he noticed was everyone was still gathered around him and the second thing he noticed, he was still in the same room, but there was a couple of differences, it wasn’t dusty and there was two sofa’s now instead of one.

‘Harry,’ Hermione said stiffly, ‘what did you do?’

‘We’ve changed time by the look of it. You should remember what time travel feels like Miss Granger.’

‘Are you saying we traveled back in time?’ Ron asked.

‘I am not sure if it is back or forward in time.’

Just then the door open and a girl around fifteen stared around, ‘Unexpected guests, I suppose I should get my dad.’

‘You look familiar,’ Harry stepped over to the girl.

‘Oh wow, this is incredible, now I definitely need to get my dad.’

‘Who is your father miss?’ Albus asked.

‘The head auror,’ she smirked as she stared at Harry.

‘I always believed I would get that position,’ Kingsley said.

‘Oh you do uncle Kingsley, but you can’t be head auror and Minister at the same time,’ the girl turned, ‘Hey dad, you need to see this, hurry,’ she yelled, ‘This is so strange and unbelievable.’

‘Can you tell me your name?’ Harry asked.

‘Sure, it’s Lily.’

‘It’s not your mother Potter, your mother had dark red hair, but she does seem to have the same colour eyes as Lily,’ Severus said.

‘Lily, where are you?’ a voice called.

‘The library dad, we have guests that you need to see,’ Lily called again.

The group around Harry all stared at the door then gasped as an older Harry Potter stepped into the house.

‘Oh he’s cute and muscly, not to mention taller,’ Ginny said then blushed as everyone turned to stare at her, ‘Well, he is.’

‘It seems you lot have traveled into the future,’ older Harry smiled, ‘Sirius, it’s good to see you again, you too Dumbledore.’

‘It seems your older self does not wear glasses anymore mate,’ Ron said.

‘Nope, got rid of those and had laser surgery done not long after I kicked Voldemort’s arse to hell where he belonged.’

‘Do you have any memory of travelling to the future Harry?’ Albus asked the older Harry Potter.

‘No, so it seems I had my memory erased, all of us did as none of us remember. But you’ve turned up on a great day, my eldest son is getting married,’ older Harry looked at Dumbledore, ‘Albus Sirius is about to marry his girlfriend of four years, after he gets her knocked up that is,’ Harry smiled down at his younger self, ‘We’re a grandfather to a little girl of two months old.’

‘I think I’m going to faint,’ Harry said softly as he stared at his older self, earning a laugh from the older Harry.

‘Oh you haven’t seen or heard anything yet young Harry, more surprises to come,’ Harry smirked.

‘We shouldn’t be hearing any of this Albus, it could change the future,’ Minerva said.

‘But it seems our adults selves have no memory of us arriving, so I believe it would be safe enough.’

‘If you want, why don’t you hang around, join the other guests at the wedding and we can all talk after?’ Harry suggested.

‘Wouldn’t your guests wonder why we are here?’ Molly asked.

‘It’s all of you and just few more, but their family. There is one thing though, some of you are not around in my time so it would be a shock for some of the people out there.’

‘Do you think that is wise Albus?’ Minerva asked.

‘Harry felt the need to find that vial that his mother left, so we were meant to come here and for some reason on this day. I think we should join in the festivities but first, Harry, maybe you should tell us who will not be around in this time.’

‘Okay, well,’ Harry stared at young Harry then Sirius, ‘By the look of me I would say I’m fifteen or so.’

‘Yes, I turned fifteen a few days ago, today’s the fifth of August,’ young Harry said.

‘Then it’s twenty five years into your future on the exact same day, the fifth of August,’ older Harry looks kindly down at his younger self, ‘Sorry I have to tell you this but Sirius dies in a few months, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the department of mysteries, then you die towards the end of my sixth year Dumbledore, Mad-eye dies during the escape of the seven Potter’s, George loses his ear that night, thanks to Severus, but he never meant to do it, he was trying to save Remus, that was just before I turned seventeen,’ Harry stared at the Weasley family, ‘Sorry about this, but Fred doesn’t make it through the final battle, which is called the battle of Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks, you both die as well, oh and your married, I’m godfather to your son, Teddy.’

‘Freddy,’ Molly groans softly.

‘So you see, all of them out there will see Fred, Teddy will see his parents, Minerva will see Albus and I’m seeing Sirius right now.’

‘Maybe you should warn them first Harry, it might be nice for all of them to see their lost loved ones while they have this chance,’ Albus suggests.

‘Yes, good idea Dumbledore, I’ll do it now as I’m supposed to be ready to watch my son get married, oh he marries Rosie, Hermione and Ron’s daughter,’ Harry laughed at the shocked looks on his younger friends faces, ‘Be right back, but there is going to be a few more shocks, one that might make two people pass out.’

‘You’re older self seems to have a bit of your father coming out in you,’ Sirius said, ‘But tell me, did I do good Harry?’

‘Yes you did Sirius, trying to protect me, but Bellatrix got hers in the end, thanks to Molly,’ Harry smiled then left the room wondering how his guests were going to take seeing people they know are dead.

‘Harry, are you alright?’

‘No, you die Sirius, we have to make sure you stay away from the department of mysteries, but why would you go there?’ Harry’s tortured face sees a look pass between the other members of the group, ‘You lot know why?’

‘We have been keeping watch on the department of mysteries, there is something in there Tom wants,’ Albus said.

‘Look Harry, I don’t want to die, none of us do, I’m sure Fred, Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye don’t want to either, but we’re all fighting a war against Voldemort and his death eaters so the chance of dying comes with the territory.’

‘But I just found you,’ Harry gripped Sirius’ hand tight in his own, but he saw George staring at Fred as Molly hugged her son but for the first time since Harry met the Weasley’s, Fred wasn’t pushing his mother away.

‘Alright, they know what to expect, but there is two here that is going to be shocked by something they’ll see when they go out. If I tell you, you won’t believe me so it’s best to just see for yourselves. Let’s head out,’ older Harry said as he opens the door and leads everyone through the house and out into the back garden.

‘Fred,’ older George calls then races to his twin, ‘Look how young I am.’

‘Remus, Tonks, this is Teddy, your son,’ Harry makes the introduction, ‘As you can see, he has Tonks talent, he likes purple hair. Why don’t you three talk, we have about ten minutes before Albus marries Rosie.’

‘Harry, we’re supposed to be keeping our son calm and you’re off doing who knows what, like usual. Can’t you be serious just for today?’

‘You have got to be kidding me?’ young Harry stares up at his older self and the man that had spoken, ‘No, no way in hell is that going to happen.’

‘For once I quite agree with you Potter,’ Severus snarled.

‘Are you telling us that you and him?’ Ron chuckled, ‘Harry Potter and Severus Snape end up married and have kids. Oh, now I’ve seen everything.’

‘You were my best man Ron, Draco was Sev’s, but yes, we’re married and have four children.’

‘Albus, if you are doing this for some warped, misguided reason then stop it right now,’ Severus snarled again.

‘You’ll admit it soon Severus,’ the older Severus smiles, something he never does, ‘Lily, Mini, James, come over here you three,’ he called.

‘Dad, it’s about to start,’ James said.

‘Get here right now son,’ Harry orders which makes his son sulk but walk over.

‘Sorry dad.’

‘He never listens to me love, he’s exactly like his name sake, impossible.’

‘Well look, dad’s head auror and the one to kill Voldemort not to mention broke that aurors record for capturing the most dark witches and wizards, I’m not getting on his bad side. You’re just a potions teacher and a stay at home father, nothing scary about you.’

‘James, enough,’ Harry glares, ‘Apologise right now.’

‘Sorry dad.’

‘That’s better, now James, Lily, Mini, these are, well me and your father when we were younger, along with all the family, there are a few others that you have never met but you have heard of them.’

‘Blimey dad, you were such a skinny short kid with ugly glasses, what happened?’ James asked making everyone laugh but young Harry blushed, ‘He blushed, I can’t believe he blushed. I catch you and dad naked all the time and all over each other, you don’t blush, you never blush.’

‘As you can see, James tends to say what he wants, oh Ron, his full name, James Ronald Potter Snape. Lily Hermione Potter Snape, Minerva Luna Potter Snape, Mini for short and the groom is Albus Sirius Potter Snape, James and Minerva are twins. Everyone, meet most of my family including my husband Severus Tobias Potter Snape,’ Harry slipped his arms around Severus who also slipped his arm around Harry, then Severus bends Harry over as he kisses him hungrily, passionately to a loud groan from James and giggles from Lily and Mini.

‘Okay, I think my fathers need a trip to their bedroom, again, they’ve already taken off three times today,’ James groaned again then pretended to be sick.

‘James, go find Hugo, I’m sure he’s getting into something,’ Lily said, ‘Knowing him he’s talked uncle George into bringing some Weasley products and he better not have spiked the punch with a hair colour changing potion or a bald potion, I do not want to lose my hair again.’

‘Oh dear, it seems there is a lot of the twins and James in the children of your future selves. But even I am shocked at this romance we are seeing, Harry and Severus,’ Albus turned and smirked at Severus who was still scowling then at Harry who was looking down at his feet, ‘I wonder when you figure out you are gay Harry, must be soon.’

‘Gay?!!!’ Young Harry blurted out loudly.

Older Harry groaned as his lips were released, ‘What you do to me Sev and at the worst times.’

‘That will make sure you don’t let this night go too long or I’ll be asleep long before you come to bed my love. It’s the one thing I have over you, I can’t beat you, you’re too blasted powerful, this is how I win.’

‘You’re a tease Sev, I’ve got a raging hard on and I can’t do anything about it. So maybe you might get tied to the bed tonight, I’ll have you begging Sevie.’ 

‘Sevie,’ Severus scowled at the older Harry who just grinned at him. 

‘Oh yeah, we have a lot of pet names for each other, you love it,’ older Harry smirked then turned back to his younger self, ‘Yeah, gay, you figure it out this year actually, so about a few months from now. You kept dreaming of dark obsidian eyes, a sultry sexy voice, black billowing robes, oh now I’m turning myself on even more,’ older Harry groans.

‘You’re already turned on Harry, but we need to get up to Albus, he’s a nervous wreck.’

‘Yeah, okay, where’s Holly?’

‘Molly has her, where else would she be, we never get to see our granddaughter.’

‘You lot, why don’t you go mingle, we’ll be down in a few minutes,’ Harry smiled then took Severus hand and they walked up the stairs.

‘I think Harry has an excellent idea, why don’t we go mingle?’ Albus said but he took Severus arm and led him outside.

‘Gay, you’re gay?’ Ron gaped.

‘Not yet I’m not and even if I am, I will not end up with Snape. Sirius, you have to stay alive to prevent this, please.’

‘Oh Harry, there is no way I will let you marry that greasy haired git. Now come on, I want to meet Teddy, you should to, he’s going to be your godson.’

All the unexpected guests started to talk to their older selves, the ones like Fred, Mad-eye, and Dumbledore spoke with everyone else, Remus and Tonks were sitting with their future son, Sirius with them but he kept a hold of Harry’s hand, seeing how worried he was.

‘I wonder who this Hugo is Lily mentioned?’ Ron asked.

‘Oh he’s your son, a trouble maker and always up to no good,’ Mini said, ‘He’s over there with uncle George,’ she pointed.

‘He looks like the Fred and George, not me,’ Ron said.

‘Well I didn’t cheat Ronald, or will, you know what I mean.’ Hermione blushes brightly.

‘Music, everyone take their seats,’ older Molly calls.

Charlie and Bill went to sit with their older selves, older Bill with his wife and children, older Charlie with some bloke. Molly and Arthur sat with their older selves and some of their grandchildren. Minerva, Albus, Severus, Mad-eye and Kingsley sat with the older Minerva, the older Kingsley was in magnificent blue robes with the symbol of the Minister on the front, he stood ready to perform the wedding ceremony. Remus and Tonks stayed with Teddy who seemed to be sitting with a beautiful blond girl, Sirius and Harry beside them. Ron and Hermione sat with the older Hermione ready to see their future daughter marry Harry’s future son, the older Ron was with the bride.

Harry and Severus walk on either side of Albus, ‘He’s the spitting image of Harry,’ Ron blurted out, then blushed, ‘Sorry.’

Everyone laughed as Albus Potter Snape glanced at all the guests that he wasn’t expecting. Then he stood in front of the Minister with both his father’s beside him. Within a minute Ron and Rosie walked down the red carpet to a lot of oohs, comments on how beautiful she is with the younger twins going on about their niece being a knockout and Harry’s son was a lucky bloke. They all fell silent as Kingsley started talking, performing the ceremony that will join Harry’s son to Ron and Hermione’s daughter. So even though they were joined by friendship and a grandchild, they were now joined by the marriage of their children.

When the ceremony was over and everyone congratulated the bride and groom the older Severus stepped over to younger Harry.

‘I’m sure this is a very big shock for you Harry.’

‘Um, yeah,’ Harry didn’t want to be rude but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure this didn’t happen, that he did not end up with Snape.

‘I know what you’re thinking because we spoke at lengths after admitting our feelings. You kept telling yourself that we would never be together, that you would do anything to make sure that never happened.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I just thought that.’

‘Yes, I know. I will tell you this,’ older Severus sat down beside Harry, ‘We were both shocked when we realised how we felt. I refused to see you in private again, even though Albus ordered me to keep up our lessons. If you saw me and I happened to be alone, you would quickly turn and hurry away. But we kept being drawn to each other and it made no difference what we did or even what we said. I would throw insults at you, you ended up yelling insults at me. I’m sure you could guess what they were, greasy haired git, big nose git, bat, all those names the kids at Hogwarts always called me. Would you like to know when we first kissed?’

‘I don’t want to know any of this because it isn’t happening.’

‘You can’t stop it, you are seeing what your future life will be. Let me tell you this, you are extremely happy with your life, you love me and you love our children, we have a wonderful life together. From the time everyone found out about us they all said one thing, you lost that haunted look you always had about you, you looked content, at peace for the first time in your life,’ Severus lent closer, ‘I caught you hurting yourself, so I dragged you down to my rooms where you swore and yelled at me to never tell anyone, then you shocked the life out of me by hitting me, full fist in the face. I fell onto my back, you climbed over me and kept hitting me. Nothing I said or did could stop you, so I kissed you, that shocked you so much that you froze, it was about a minute or so before you kissed me back. Now even though I thought it was too soon, you literally ripped my clothes off and we ended up making love right in front of the fireplace in my private quarters at Hogwarts.’

Harry’s head was down, ‘Don’t tell anyone, please.’

‘I never did and I still have not told anyone, but it was I that helped you through that. Do you know why I was able to get you to stop aiming slicing hexes at your body?’

Harry shook his head but he didn’t look up, ‘No.’

‘I used to do the same thing when I first became a death eater. What I was hearing, what I was being made to do, that was a very difficult time and I had no one to talk to, no one that cared enough to listen, no one that could understand. So after we made love, we sat together drinking hot chocolate and I explained that at seventeen I had been forced to torture and kill, innocents, just because they were muggleborns or muggles. Apart from what happened with Quirrell down in that room and Voldemort you have never killed but you were suffering because of deaths that surrounded you, Sirius, your parents, Fred, Remus, some of your friends. But there is one thing that you find out during the battle of Hogwarts that you found hard to live with, you actually admitted to me that you were contemplating suicide because you just couldn’t handle living with this news. But because we had already admitted how we felt about each other I was able to help you live with what you heard, what you felt and what you had been through. So even though right now you still hate me, or my younger self, it was I that helped you defeat Voldemort and it was I that gave you a good life, so even though you wish to stop this, if you did, then you could change so much of what you are seeing, people alive and happy, living their lives to their fullest,’ older Severus patted young Harry on the shoulder before standing up, but he did notice his younger self watching, so Severus saluted himself before joining his family.

Younger Harry couldn’t stop staring at older Severus after hearing that he knew his deepest secret, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his older self.

‘Do you think we could talk?’

‘Um, yeah, sure,’ Harry followed his older self away from the happy laughing crowd, ‘I’m not sure what you can say that will make me want this.’

‘Right now, no you do not want this. Tell me how you ended up here though?’

‘We were at Grimmauld place. I was listening and watching everyone talking or laughing,’ Harry shrugged, ‘I kept getting this strange feeling, like something was going to happen but at the same time I would see this house. Dumbledore said to trust my instincts so we came here. I found a potion in the library that my mother made, it said break to activate, so I broke it.’

‘Your instincts have kept you alive doing a dangerous job. After the battle of Hogwarts it took Severus six months to get you to accept that everyone that died that night was not your fault. Once you were able to think clearly and accept that, you let Severus help you through some very traumatising news, but you do get through it only with his help. I can say with complete certainty that if it wasn’t for Severus I would have killed myself. I’d be sitting down near the black lake, I couldn’t stop crying and as I’m sure you know, we do not cry, we never show that we’re feeling sad or miserable, but I used to hide down there. One day I just couldn’t handle it anymore, I moved behind the bushes, I was ready to slice open my veins and bleed to death, Severus found me. Oh he looked so heartbroken at the thought of me leaving him. I saw all the pain he had been through written over his face, it called to me, to my very soul. So we sat right there with our feet in the water and we talked, he held me while I cried again, he kissed away my tears. Then he asked me to give him a year to make me see I could live with what was troubling me, a year for me to see how he could give me a life I deserve. He said if I couldn’t do that than we would die together, so I agreed to a year even though I didn’t think it would make any difference, but I also didn’t want Severus to die, not after all he had been through and he could finally have a life, a real life with no pain or suffering, with no death eaters, with no Voldemort. I started to heal, slowly, Sev and I would talk all the time, not to mention have sex all over Hogwarts. I could never get enough of that man, I still can’t and he knows it. Anyway, you joined the aurors fifteen months after the battle of Hogwarts and within weeks you captured your first lot of dark witches and wizards, death eaters that ran that night. Normally it takes three years to become a full auror after training, you did it in six months, broke all records. Some of your friends joined with you or after you, Ron naturally, he ended up your partner but junior to you because of your power.’

‘I don’t have any power.’

‘Yes you do, not yet though, that emerges right after Voldemort dies, at your hand Harry. Oh you go through a lot before that happens. But think of this, if you try to change anything then it might mean you change what happens that night, meaning Voldemort could live and kill more innocent people. Look around Harry, if you change the future then some of these people might not survive. Let me tell you something else, you are extremely happy, you love Severus with every fiber of your being. The one you know right now,’ older Harry stares at the younger Severus, ‘The way he talks and acts, well it is an act, a well-orchestrated plan to make him seem cold, uncaring, a death eater, but it is not the real Severus. No one has seen the real Severus Snape for years at this time, your time I mean. The last person to see the real Severus was our mother who was very good friends with Severus while they were at Hogwarts at students.’

‘I’m not sure what to make of all this or if it’s some dream we’ve all been forced to have. But if this is real, why don’t you lot remember if I was so sure I had to do this?’

‘I cannot answer that Harry, the mysteries around magic still surprise me. Do you know a girl called Luna, you know her, but at this moment do you know her?’

‘Luna Lovegood,’ Harry saw his older self nod, ‘I see her at DA meetings , she’s a bit weird and I can’t understand half of what she has to say.’

Harry points to a blond woman, ‘She ends up one of your closest friends and a very loyal friend, that’s why we used her name for one of our daughters middle names. It’s Luna that helps you through the loss of Sirius.’

‘But I don’t want him to die, I just found him, I have no one else, please,’ Harry stared over at his godfather.

Older Harry puts his hand on his younger self’s shoulder, ‘If and I am only asking a rhetorical question here, if you could change that it could mean other things that is supposed to happen, doesn’t. Like luna, she plays a big part in your life over the next few months, she is happy to bleed for you Harry, to get battered and bruised to help you. If you changed things it could mean she dies, it could mean some of the other Weasley’s die, not just Fred, it could mean Hermione dies.’

‘I don’t want anyone to die, but I can’t lose Sirius. What if I could stop that happening but I don’t change anything else? Can’t I have him and everyone safe?’

‘Oh Harry, I wish I could say you could. For some reason our dead mother did this but even now I cannot understand why. But my instincts have saved my life, saved my friends lives, even saved our world suffering through another dark wizard. You’re instincts told you to break that potion and come here. Maybe it was Lily Potter’s way at showing you that your life is worth living, so maybe when you return something about today lingers in the back of your mind, just out of reach. Always trust your instincts Harry, they will lead you to your ultimate goal, Voldemort dead by your hand and a family that you adore,’ Harry patted his younger self then joined his family, younger Harry watched himself for a few minutes then saw the both Snape’s talking and wonder what they were talking about and if it might be about him or how they end up together. Harry could not believe he ends up gay and with Snape.

Lily sits beside younger Harry, ‘I’ve seen so many pictures of you like this but to see how my dad is for real, it’s hard to comprehend,’ Lily runs her finger along Harry’s lightning scar, ‘Dad, Severus dad said when I was young I would go to sleep doing this, if you had your shirt off I would do it to your other scar. Sometimes when you weren’t looking and I was staring at your bare chest, I would cry, seeing all your scars would make me cry and I hate crying. I’m not like those girls that giggle or cry, I’ll hex anyone that pisses me off, but knowing how much you suffered, how much you hurt, it made me cry,’ Lily ran her finger under Harry’s eyes, ‘I’ve never seen you with these dark shadows under your eyes, or such a sad look on your face.’

Harry never spoke as his future daughter kept touching his face, then she kissed his cheek before walking away. He wasn’t sure what to think or feel, that girl was his daughter and he could see she loved her family, her father, both her fathers. Harry wasn’t sure what to think or feel or why his mother want him to see this, what would it achieve, in the long run.

Even though Harry was trying to work out why he ended up in his future home, his parents old home he watched everyone that arrived with him enjoy themselves. Harry knew his friends, the Weasley’s, the professors, Sirius, Remus, the aurors like Kingsley, Mad-eye and Tonks, none of them had a lot to celebrate at the moment, there was nothing to make them have fun, not like they were now. Harry stood and walked over to Dumbledore who was talking with the two McGonagall’s

‘Professor, sorry to interrupt.’

‘Not at all my boy, what can I do for you?’

‘Okay, I broke the vial to come here, but how do we get home to our time?’

‘I have been contemplating that very thing Harry, right now, I have no idea. So let’s give it a bit more time, if nothing occurs to us then maybe I could speak with someone in the department of mysteries about a time turner.’

‘That won’t be necessary,’ older Harry joins the small group, ‘This house as you would know belonged to my parents. I had it repaired not long after the battle of Hogwarts, not to live in, just to come in a see a bit of my parent’s lives. About five years ago I brought my children to this house, Albus asked me if he could live here, out of the blue he just said this was the place for him. After talking with Severus, we agreed that Albus could have this house. Naturally he wanted it furnished with stuff he liked and what Rosie liked, so I had a lot of my parents belongings removed, Albus wanted to keep some, just not everything. He liked the library the way it was, he just added another sofa. When I was packing up my parents stuff I realised I didn’t want to just throw it away, so I stored it in a shed at my home. I did go through a lot of their stuff over that first year, I have not been through it since. But I realised I did not go through everything,’ older Harry held up a vial with purple liquid in it, ‘It seems our mother thought of a way to get here and back,’ older Harry handed the vial to his younger self, ‘All I ask Harry, give it a bit more time before returning. Remus and Tonks are getting to know their son and Teddy is getting to know his parents, something we both would love to do.’

‘I believe your older self has a good idea, let’s give ourselves a couple more hours before returning to our time,’ Albus smiled down at young Harry.

Harry stared at the vial then over at Remus, who was laughing with his son, he saw older George with his younger self and his lost twin, so Harry nodded and put the vial in his pocket before walking away.

‘He will try to change this even though he can see how happy you are Harry,’ Albus said to the older Harry.

‘Yes, maybe he will, but I have been watching him. It seems he is taking in everything, he’s thinking seriously about what he is seeing and hearing. Maybe in his heart and soul something tells him to let everything play out as it should and the world will be better for it,’ older Harry gave Albus a smile, his eyes twinkled just like Albus Dumbledore’s eyes would do quite often, then Harry walked away to join his guests.

‘I used to see that look on you Albus, it usually meant you were up to something. It seems Harry learned a lot from you during your private meetings, more than just how to defeat Voldemort,’ the older Minerva said.

‘Explain to me how we ended invited to one of Mr. Potter’s children’s wedding?’ the younger Minerva asked.

‘After the battle of Hogwarts you and Harry became very close, so close that you treat him like a son and he treats you like a mother. That is why he named one of his daughters after you, but that is all I’m saying about that,’ the older Minerva said also with a twinkle in her eye.

‘It seems more people have learned that trick from you Albus. So Harry and I become close, I admit I do care about him, I feel sorry for everything he has been through. I think Harry is the only student that I have come to care about. It’s nice to see how he turns out, a very self-confident man.’

‘Yes, he does seem to be Minerva, I wish the younger Harry had some more self-confident.’

In another part of the garden the younger Severus was listening to the older Severus talk about his life with Harry Potter. Even though he knew this was really him it was hard to believe how he looked and acted, but the biggest surprise is what the older Severus has told him. When the older Severus joined his family the younger Severus stared over at the young Harry Potter. He never really looked past the face of James Potter, he never saw the real Harry Potter. But now he could see what everyone else saw, a deep sadness about him, but also someone that seemed too old for his years which told Severus more than anything has before. Even Albus and his advice on Harry never told him what Severus was seeing on Harry Potter’s face right now. Maybe he should lighten up on the boy, forget who his father is and get to know the son as his own person.

‘You know what Harry, even though hearing your gay and with Snape, you’ve got a great family and I’m not just talking about my family, your kids, they are all great. James it so much like Fred and George, and my son, oh merlin help McGonagall, he really is a trouble maker,’ Ron said.

‘I can’t lose Sirius Ron, something makes him go there, we have to stop it.’

‘But from what the older you said, none of us remember, so tell me how we’re supposed to stop something we won’t know is going to happen?’

‘I don’t know, I just know I have to find a way, something has to help me save him. He didn’t spend twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn’t do just to die a couple of years later. It’s not fair, he deserves a life.’

‘Yeah, he does but it seems you’re more focused on Sirius which I do get than how you and Snape end up together.’

‘Right now I would snog Snape if it could save Sirius,’ Harry gazed over at his godfather who was still with Remus who was talking to Teddy, ‘Sirius deserves to find someone to love, to have his own family. Remus, look at him, he has a son but dies and he never gets to know him, Teddy doesn’t get to know his parents, it’s like life is repeating itself, my life in Teddy. He deserves to have his parents, Sirius deserves just one bit of his life to be how he wants it, to be happy, Fred deserves to enjoy his life. Why did my mother want me to come here, is it to save Sirius, maybe to save Fred, or Remus, Dumbledore, I just don’t know.’

‘Harry mate, you’re stressing yourself out here, why don’t you do what Hermione always does, write everything down, then maybe it will go with you when we go back to our time.’

Harry beamed at his friend, ‘You are brilliant Ron, I’ll be in the library doing just that. If anyone wants me, try and make some excuse so they don’t come looking for me,’ Harry hugged Ron before running into the house with Ron laughing behind him.

Young Harry joined everyone outside again, he could see his older self with older Snape. He couldn’t deny they looked happy, really happy, but as Harry looked around he realised even the ones that he knows dies are happy right now. Maybe that’s what his mother wanted, to give these people one good time before it all turns to hell. This battle of Hogwarts that his older self mentioned, to Harry it sounds like a really long and hard fight. There is so much Harry wants to know but he keeps thinking that if he finds out could it change the outcome of Voldemort. Harry wants him dead, more than anything else in his life, could he risk that, risk Voldemort surviving to have Sirius, to let the Weasley’s have Fred, to let Teddy have his parents. He was so confused and so scared right now he didn’t know what to do. But then he realised that he just turned fifteen, he had time if what he had been hearing is the truth. Sirius supposedly dies at the end of the year, did his older self mean near Christmas or the end of the school year which was months away. Harry shook his head in confusion, but he couldn’t help stare over at Sirius who was still laughing with Remus and Teddy. I want that for them, for all of them.

‘You can’t change the future Harry, you know how dangerous that is.’

Harry stared at his friend, ‘We did it Hermione, when we helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak, everything worked out then, so why can’t I do something to stop Sirius dying, to stop all of them dying?’

‘I wish I could answer that, but if you stop all them from dying it could mean we are fighting Voldemort forever which means other people die, a lot more people die. Could you live with yourself is that happened?’ Hermione took Harry’s hand in his, ‘Look at your older self Harry, I can’t believe that’s you. You seem so happy, so content, at peace and I’ve never seen you look like that, I’ve never seen you smile or laugh as much as you are now. Every time I stare at the other Harry it surprises me all over again, to see you so happy. I know you’re life has been anything but good or peaceful, but it seems you get it.’

‘I would love to Hermione, but if I could save Sirius I don’t care if I end up miserable, forever if I have to. I can’t lose him, I can’t.’

‘If you could save Sirius by shagging professor Snape right now, not now here, but when we return to our time, would you do it when at the moment you both hate each other?’

‘Yes, I said that to Ron, I would snog him right now if I could change it so Sirius doesn’t die, that none of them die. Knowing who I am, the boy who lived and how everyone seems to look at me like I’m some miracle that can save them from Voldemort,’ Harry feels Hermione shudder but he ignores it, ‘I’m fifteen Hermione and everyone expects me to save them, how, how am I supposed to do anything when I have no idea what to do. He uses dark magic, he kills to get what he wants, am I supposed to do that to save everyone. I feel so old Hermione, so tired,’ Harry sighs then pulls his hand out of Hermione’s and walks away.

‘He can’t let go and just enjoy a few hours of fun, can he?’ Sirius asks as he steps up to Hermione.

‘He wants to save you Sirius, you’re the closest to a parent he has. Did he tell you how he feels whenever anyone mentions his parent’s deaths?’ 

‘He tells me he wishes everyone would stop talking about how his parents were murdered, but that’s all, so why don’t you tell me how he feels.’

‘Guilty, he blames himself for them giving up their lives just so he can live with, as Harry puts it a shitty life that’s not worth living. But it’s what he just said and how he sounded Sirius, that’s what I’m worried about right now. He said he’s so tired, that he feels so old. He has the weight of the wizarding world’s safety on his shoulders and it’s getting to him, more now than ever before. I think it’s only you that is keeping him together. I’m worried that if you do die, which I hope you don’t, if you die what will Harry do because I don’t think he can take anymore.’ 

‘You’re talking about suicide aren’t you Hermione?’

Hermione sighs as she stares at her friend, ‘Yes, I am, his too young to have all this responsibility and everyone does look to him to save them. I want to help Harry but I don’t know how, I know you could, if you die how are you supposed to help. I’m not sure coming here is such a good thing.’ 

‘There was a reason for it, like Albus is always saying, the mysteries around magic still surprises him and he’s pretty much seen it all. Lily loved Harry, she kept hugging him, kissing him, hardly putting down, it used to make James laugh. He would tell Lily that he lost his wife to another man because he never got any time with her, not once Harry was born. He was only teasing her, he loved Harry just as much. Lily wanted Harry to come here and on this day. If we could just get Harry to enjoy his time here it would help him, get him to relax a bit, that’s what he might need. I’m going to talk to him, see if I can coax a smile out of him.’ 

‘Try Sirius, try anything,’ Hermione watched as Harry’s godfather walked away, then watched as Sirius took Harry’s hand and led him back over to where Remus and Teddy were.

‘You’re worried about Harry, aren’t you Hermione?’ Albus asked as he stared over at young Harry.

‘I’m scared for him professor. I think if he loses Sirius then we might lose Harry, it will be the final straw for him.’ 

‘From what I’ve been hearing, two people help Harry over the loss of Sirius, Severus and Miss Lovegood. But I am just as scared for Harry as you are. Let’s hope something comes out of this trip to the future. Keep an eye on Harry for me,’ Albus turns and walks away to join some of the order members but his thoughts were on how to help that young man who might be about to go through something that even Albus wasn’t sure Harry would survive. So his thoughts were on trying to help, to work out why Lily Potter wanted all of them here today, he knew it was about Harry, now he just had to work out how to make it work to their advantage. He did know that Severus plays a big part so that is where Albus was going to start, making sure Harry and Severus spend as much time alone as he could manage it. Because seeing the older Harry and the older Severus right now, happy, laughing, enjoying their time with their family and Albus noticed that they always seemed to be touching, whether it’s holding hands, their arms around each other or a sweet chaste kisses they give each other all the time. That is the life Harry and Severus deserve, so Albus was going to do everything in his power to make sure Harry and Severus get this life but hopefully he could do more, how much more he wasn’t sure. 

Sirius tried everything to get Harry to enjoy his time, but nothing worked and everyone else that also tried got nothing out of Harry. Sirius allowed his godson to walk away before he got up and walked over to Albus who was talking to the younger Severus.

‘He won’t make it Albus, I can see it now. So I’ve changed my mind, if it means Harry and…Severus end up together, fine I’ll live with that as long as you keep him alive. Because right now Harry will not survive if I die and that is not arrogance, it’s fact. I would die to protect him but if I die that would only make Harry worse since he already feels guilty over his parents dying.’

‘Why would he feel guilty, he was a baby?’ Severus asked.

‘He told Hermione that his parents gave up their lives so he could live the shitty life he’s been living. Harry needs something to hold onto, something to keep him fighting. He severely depressed right now and I’m not just talking about what he’s heard since we arrived. All those times at Grimmauld place, Harry could never let himself really enjoy his time with his friends. Yes occasionally I got a laugh out of him with some stupid story about James, but within minutes he was brooding again. I don’t know what to do Albus, I don’t know how to help him.’

‘Severus and I were discussing that very thing. So let me ask you this Sirius, if and only if you do survive by some miracle how would you feel if it turns out that Severus is the one that helps Harry and not you?’

‘If he lives than I’ll accept that, if they end up together which by the look of it they do, fine, I’ll learn to live with that as well. I will put our past behind us Severus if it means you can save my godson because he deserves one bit of happiness and if that’s with you then it’s meant to be.’

‘I might have given you no reason to believe that I care about the boy but I do. Yes I used to see Lily when I looked into his eyes, but it was James that I could not help seeing. Since we have arrived I’ve finally seen Harry, for the first time I did not see his father. Yes that boy is suffering right now and if you die it will push him over the edge. So I give you my word I will do all I can to make sure he lives.’

‘Then I believe the three of us just might be able to make some magic happen, magic that will allow young Harry to do what he must but survive the outcome. I am trying to make sure I have some part of this memory when we return, if I do, I will contact you away from everyone else. It would be best if we kept all this to ourselves, if I can make sure I retain my memory that is.’

Over in another part of the garden the older Severus and older Harry were gazing at Albus Dumbledore, the younger Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

‘I have seen that look on Albus’ face before. He is going to make sure he remembers.’

‘I think you’re right Sev, but look at Sirius and you, no sneers or looks of hatred which you two always gave each other. I think when they return we will have some new memories.’

‘I believe you are right. But tell me, did you have any idea what that potion was when you first saw it?’

‘No, you told me it was my mother’s writing but that’s all we both knew about it. Maybe that will change when they return to their time. Do you know what that potion is now?’

‘No, I have no idea and even though I do know more about potions than most other people Lily always seemed to find rare or missing ones and I had no idea how.’

‘Okay, idea Sev, could my mother have invented that potion herself?’

‘Now that is an idea,’ Severus stared at his children scattered around the garden, ‘She was very clever, she had a natural talent for potions, even more than I, so yes, I believe she could invent potions. A time travel potion has never been attempted before, as far as I know. The trouble with Lily inventing this herself, she would not have risk your life or the lives of the ones with you. So how did she test it to make sure it would work?’

‘Good question and one I have no answer for, maybe you might figure it out as you did know her, I didn’t. Anyway, I think Albus and Rose are ready to leave which means our unexpected guests will be leaving soon as well.’

‘Then let’s go see our son and daughter-in-law before they disappear for a month and with our granddaughter.

Albus sat beside young Harry while he stared at Sirius, he looked around and saw that the bride and groom were about to leave.

‘Our time here is almost up Harry.’

‘Yeah, it’s getting late and I’m sure my older self wants his kids in bed before it ends up morning.’

‘Try not to worry too much Harry, maybe this trip was made for a reason. But until we return we do not know why you’re mother wanted this. It could be as simple as allowing the lost loved ones to enjoy their time with their family. Right now none of us have much to celebrate, it’s very rare for any of us to laugh. We all try to keep our spirits up, but knowing what we are going to face very soon makes that difficult.’

‘Even though I’m seeing who survives and who doesn’t, would you want to live if you could?’

‘That would depend on how things could change if I lived. I believe you are thinking as I am. Could I live because of today but it means we’re still fighting Voldemort twenty years from now, which naturally would mean more deaths. You would not like that just like I would not. Having blood on your hands is not something most people can live with, I know. So I dedicated my life to teaching young minds in the hope they can learn what is the right path and what is the easy path, but that path could lead to a longer war or even a worst dark wizard than Voldemort. I know you have a lot on your mind and you have for a long time. Tonight you should have let yourself have a bit of fun, laughing can lighten your spirit,’ Albus got up and walked over to the older Harry and older Severus who had hugged their son and daughter in law then watched them leave with their grandchild, ‘It is time for us to return to our time. Let’s hope coming here will make a difference.’

‘If you’re involved Dumbledore then I’m sure it will. If you ever figure out how my mother came by that potion, maybe you can let my other self know, one day.’

‘Ah Harry, you have learned to say one thing but mean another,’ Albus smiled with his usual twinkle in his eye then gathered up all the people that must return twenty five years into the past, their present, the wedding guest past, ‘Let’s do this Harry, if you would activate the potion.’

Harry glanced around once more and saw his older self and old Severus both nod as they moved all their proper guest aside so not to be affected by the potion. Harry took the potion out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, breaking it and they all felt the familiar spinning which told them they were travelling.

The moment the group arrived back in the destroyed Potter home Harry looked around then stared up at Dumbledore. 

‘Before we leave, can you give me a few minutes alone?’

‘We will meet you outside, but remember, we can’t linger long, someone might see us.’

‘I’ll be a couple of minutes, I promise professor,’ Harry waited until his confused friends, teachers and order members left before Harry walked over to the large portrait of his parents, with him as a baby in his mother’s arms, ‘Why am I here, why is everyone here? It’s like I’m supposed to remember something important but I can’t,’ Harry put his hand to his mother and father’s chests, he heard a faint click, ‘What was that?’ Harry removed his hands then felt along the edge of the portrait, he felt it, one side was further away from the other. He pulled at the side and the portrait swung open revealing a small space behind it with one small bit of parchment with his name on it. Harry scanned it, smiled then placed the parchment in his pocket before joining everyone outside and hoped this is what his mother wanted.

~~  
Harry Potter looked around at everyone who were with him today to celebrate the marriage of his oldest son, Albus to Hermione and Ron’s daughter, Rosie. The wedding had been beautiful and now everyone was enjoying good company, good food and a life that most never expected to have. As Harry stared at every single person mingling about he’s thoughts drifted to the reason all these people were with him today, a day that surprised him, surprised his friends and shocked the guests that had arrived unannounced and unexpected. Harry closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to another time.

FLASHBACK: Harry ran into the library, grabbed some parchment from the side table and a quill, he was just about to write down everything he’d been told or heard when he saw the parchment was already written on.

‘Stop Sirius dying, make sure he doesn’t go to the department of mysteries, stop Dumbledore dying, make sure Snape comes up with some potion to fix Dumbledore’s cursed hand so he doesn’t need Snape to kill him to give him a dignified death. Know that Snape is on our side but make sure no one finds out or he could be in danger. At the battle, make sure Fred, Remus and Tonks are safe even if you have to petrify them and hide them in a cupboard.’

Harry stared at the words written and apart from what he read, he recognised the beautiful slanting writing that belonged to Dumbledore. Harry thought it was strange, it was Dumbledore’s writing but he wrote it like Harry would, not like Dumbledore at all. But now isn’t the time to think about that. He realises that Dumbledore ends up with his memory even if the rest of us don’t, all he remembered was breaking a vial with a potion and they went somewhere then he broke another and they were back. Harry kept thinking to himself, could he trust just Dumbledore to do what he wanted, to keep those from dying, should I do something else, maybe take this paper back to my time. Harry looked around then pointed his wand at the parchment, he made a copy then stuck it in his pocket, leaving the original on the small side table, then he left the room but decided to have a look around the house, a house he hadn’t been in since he was a baby.

‘As you can see Harry there’s one big picture of your parents with you, Albus, my son Albus said it shouldn’t be moved.’

Harry looked up at his older self, ‘Was there other pictures like this?’

‘Yes, the house was full of them.’

Harry saw that twinkle in his older self’s eye that he often saw in Dumbledore’s, ‘There’s something about this picture, I can feel it, that’s why it was left.’

‘Your instincts never failed you, so when you return you might study this picture before leaving the house. Now I should return to our guests before my son and daughter-in-law leave for their honeymoon,’ older Harry pats his younger self on the shoulder then turns and heads back outside. END FLASHBACK:

As Harry looks around at the friends and family, he smiles at himself as he remembered that day, the day he helped himself get everything he wanted, the day he slipped that piece of paper into a hidden vault behind the portrait. He knew it had been a risk but it was a risk he had been willing to take. He might not have got everything he wanted, but he did get most of it.

Severus slips his arms around Harry from the back, ‘What are you thinking about my love?’

‘The past, how things turned out and why things happened in a particular way. I was also thinking about when we admitted our feelings for each other, how I hit you and you kissed me to make me stop. While we were sitting in front of your fireplace at Hogwarts drinking hot chocolate I saw the bruises I put on you. Do you know I wondered why you didn’t hit me back. I think it was right then that I had misjudged you, from then on everything changed and I got to see the real Severus Snape.’

‘We both got to see each other for who we really were. But why such deep reflections?’

‘I see what I have Sev, you, our children, our family, good friends, it made me realise how if you trust your instincts it will always lead you in the right direction. I did a few times in my life and it proved to be the best decisions I ever made,’ Harry turned in Severus’ arms, ‘I love you Sev, you are my life, you hold my heart in your hands, you hold my soul, you have given me a life I never thought I would have, I couldn’t ask for anything else. If I was to die today, I would die a very happy man, all thanks to you.’

‘You are really becoming sentimental as you age,’ Severus smirked making Harry laugh, ‘You are the love of my life, my wonderful caring sometimes overprotective husband. Your heart will always be safe in my hands, your soul I cherish as it is linked to the love I have for you and the love I give you. We both got everything we wanted and even though I hope we both live a lot more years yet, I feel the same, to die now would mean I die happy and very content.’

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry who put his head on Severus’ shoulder, then they both stood there holding their love while they stared around at the family. Harry and Severus could not be happier than they were right at that very moment. They realised they did have everything they wanted, but most importantly, they had each other and always would.

‘Hard to believe that I went from despising your godfather to actually liking him, but it seems the best magic that surrounds you my love makes the impossible, possible.’

Harry smiled over at his godfather, ‘Yes, it is strange how you two just seemed to want to work together. But I’m also watching my godson with his parent’s, he has changed so much over the years. He goes from resembling Tonks to looking so much like Remus. Their daughter, she’s so sweet, Amber is such a wonderful young lady, so beautiful but very quiet, like Remus. I’m glad neither of them got their mother’s clumsiness.’

‘Alright my love, I see that twinkle in your eyes, so much like Albus, which he still does when he’s up to something, so spill, what aren’t you telling me?’

Harry turned to stare up at Severus, at the man he loved, ‘Something happened on this day but we didn’t remember. I made sure my younger self had enough to work with.’

‘Okay, that sounds very strange as I have no idea what you mean.’

Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a very worn piece of parchment and handed it to Severus.

‘During our days at Grimmauld place, all of us, even you, we came here to this house. All I remember is a potion that sent us somewhere, in time Sev, then another potion that brought us back. Right after I asked Dumbledore if I could have a few minutes alone, I was fifteen, just turned fifteen. So once everyone left I kept staring up at the portrait of me and my parents. I had no idea why love but I put my hands over their hearts and the portrait clicked open, come look,’ Harry took Severus’ hand and they walked into the house and over to the portrait where Harry again put his hands to his parents hearts and the same faint click could be heard, Harry opened it, ‘Inside was that piece of parchment, you might recognise the writing as Albus’, but it sounded more like me when I read it.’

‘Keep Sirius alive, stop him going to the department of mysteries,’ Severus kept reading, ‘If you were fifteen then it was before that trip to the department of mysteries by the order of the phoenix.’

‘Yes, I don’t remember why that was written, all I remember is telling Albus, in private and I showed him this. When Umbridge was at the school and I got that vision of Sirius fighting Bellatrix, I wanted to tell Albus, but he wasn’t there, so I made sure you got the message, then the order turned up, you gave me, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny that potion that was supposed to be veritaserum, but we all ended up unconscious in the hospital wing. Something or someone let us change things Sev because it said keep Sirius alive, which must have meant he died. You saw me back then, if I lost Sirius I wouldn’t have been able to go on. You got me through the depression I was suffering after the battle. I wish I could remember and I asked Albus, he acts like he knows nothing about any of this, but I think he knows exactly what went on back then.’

‘It seems some of our past was changed to give you what you needed, a risky thing to do but I can’t deny it didn’t work. Look at everyone, Sirius with his wife and son, Albus his normal joyful and sometimes exasperating self, even old Mad-eye is having fun. Let’s take this for what it is love, a gift, a gift to you, the gift of family,’ Severus placed the parchment behind the portrait, closed it then wrapped his arms around Harry, they joined their family and friends to celebrate not just a wedding, but a happy life with a safe and carefree future.

The end:


End file.
